In recent years, head-mounted virtual reality devices have been used to provide immersive experiences for users. These systems often employ a mounted headset including goggles with screen displays corresponding to each eye of a user to convey the illusion of movement or presence in a displayed environment. Depending on the resolution of the screen display used for each eye, relatively high signal communication rates, bandwidth and/or data throughput may be required to drive each of the screen displays as well as support other associated functions of the headset.
Known virtual reality headsets are often wired to a host computer so that the host computer can drive multiple displays by providing the necessary bandwidth and/or data communication rates to these displays. However, these wired systems can be cumbersome and/or limit motion of a user.
Some known wireless virtual reality headsets utilize multiple radio modules mounted to a single headset to account for a relatively narrow data transmission coverage zone (e.g., a high data rate coverage zone) of a base station to which the radio modules communicate. In particular, communication rates and/or signal integrity of a radio module can greatly decrease when the radio module is not oriented and/or within the data transmission coverage zone. Such known headsets can also have limited tracking ranges as well as coverage gaps (e.g., orientation coverage gaps), which can result in decreased communication rates and/or decreased signal integrity, thereby potentially causing loss of functionality and/or fidelity of these head-mounted displays.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, means that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.